The Elements Of Suprise
by Zebras345
Summary: My sisters and I are different from you're regular CIA agents...were special. But we are put to the test when we're forced to babysit a bunch of Rock stars, who in the end are just like us. That's when our worlds are turned upside down...everything I knew about myself and what I do changes...and it's no thanks to him.
1. The Begining

**Hi guys I started a new story it's been nagging me in the back of my brain! I know I have other stories to finish but I wanted to start a new one on the way! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

No Ones POV

Every male in the bar began purring and growling as a confident young woman walked into the bar. Her lime green eyes having a dangerous smirk in them, her dark black hair stopped on her shoulder. She smirked as every eye was on her sexy body. As the tight leather black vest showed off a good portion of cleavage and it stopped right at her midriff, and her pants was a low cut leather pants that stuck onto her like glue showing off every inch of her curves. She looked like a slut, she smirked when she could feel the thousands of perverts, drug lords, pimps and anyone who was bad news watching her angel winged tattoo on her lower back. She looked around and walked cautiously towards the back room. She ignored the hoots and hollers as she made her way towards the back. No one dared touch her, knowing what her deal was and who she belonged too. As soon as she reached the back door, a big brolic man stood in front of her, she growled but he remained his ground.

"State your business." She scowled,

"You know my business." The man looked her up and down and smirked,

"Go right ahead." She rolled her eyes and pushed past him walking straight into a lounge. The minute she walked in she caught the attention of a girl with long auburn colored hair that was pinned to one side sitting on another man's lap, her long red dress looking elegant as ever, the slit went all the way up to her thigh and she had a fur coat covered over her shoulders. The thing that made her so unique was her bright pink eyes, her red heels sparkling in the dim colored light. There was also another girl in the room, a stripper in fact her golden blonde hair in pigtails sticking to the sides of her face as she entertained the surrounding bodyguards in the joint. She slid up and down the poles stuffing money in her shorts and they were barely shorts, her boobs were about to pop out of her bikini top, her baby blue eyes quickly locking on with the girl who had just entered.

"Well it took you long enough." The girl turned her head to a man with shabby brown hair, very muscular in a black suit, his eyes a dark shade of brown almost looking black, putting his cigar out he slowly walked up to her. He looked her up and down and roughly grabbed the back of her neck and smashed his lips onto hers. His mouth tasting of chocolate and cigars. Though on her face you can tell she hated the kiss, she waited until he was the one who pulled away. He smiled,

"I missed you Buttercup." She scoffed,

"Didn't think the biggest drug dealer of Chicago would miss little ole me?" He growled but remained silent,

"Where the hell did you go anyways?" She scoffed,

"What…..you don't trust me?" The man growled,

"Not at all….now don't make me repeat myself." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Don't get your balls in a bunch, I was making sure your people made their payments on time. The last time one of them skipped out, he cost us thousands…." The man smiled,

"And that's when you decided to put him on the 11 o' clock news….in a body bag." Buttercup shrugged. As she made her way over to the man's side. The young women in the gown soon after walked over as well.

"I hate to interrupt but looks like we have a problem Brett." He furrowed his brows,

"What is it Blossom?" She handed him the ipad,

"Looks like the CEO of that damn doll company is skipping out on his payments….he just booked a flight for tonight a one way flight to Hong Kong. If we lose him, we can kiss this business goodbye….he was our shipment plan. Those dolls are carrying over 4 million dollars of cocaine." Brett growled,

"I thought you had this all under control Blossom! What's the point of me putting you with these big CEO's and you can't handle them?!" Blossom rolled her eyes,

"I have them under control. From every CEO across Chicago, it doesn't mean that all of them trust me." Brett growled

"Son of a bitch is trying to skip out on me…..Boris and Bash. Go and pay him a little visit why don't you?" Two men nodded as they left the room. Buttercup and Blossom walked back over to the couch waiting for the next move, Brett soon getting frustrated looked around and smiled once he saw the blonde headed babe.

"Bubbles baby…..why don't you come and dance for me." The girl Bubbles smiled as she walked off the platform and began walking over to the Brett, she stopped right in front of him, she pushed her boobs closer together as he just looked at her. She smirked as she got on top of him dancing on his lap. Rubbing herself all over him, he couldn't seem to get enough. He just sat there enjoying everything that Bubbles was throwing at him. Soon enough Bubbles walked back to her pole and began to dance again. Soon there was a knock on the front door. Brett squinted his eyes,

"Who the fuck knocks…." Before he could even finish that sentence the door broke down and the police stormed in. Brett's eyes went wide open as he scrambled out of his chair trying to get away from the cops.

"FREEZE! NO BODY MOVE! HANDS I WANNA SEE HANDS IN THE AIR!" Brett growled as the many guns were pointed at him. His crew were already handcuffed and being escorted away, but he wasn't going to go without a fight. When no one was looking he tried to make a run for it, but the minute he turned around a gun was pointed directly at his forehead.

"Make one sudden move and I'll blow your brains out faster then lightning." Brett's eyes grew wide as Buttercup held a gun straight to his head, neither one of them dared to move, until two cops came over and handcuffed him. Rage started to overtake Brett as he noticed the badge that was placed on Buttercup's pants buckle.

"You BITCH! You're a fucking COP!" Buttercup smirked,

"I'm not the only one…" Brett turned his head to see Blossom and Bubbles also with badges on. Both handcuffing the other men in the room.

"Y-you Bitches PLAYED ME!" Bubbles smiled.

"It was nothing really, show off a little skin and you'll come crawling like a lost puppy." Brett tried lunging at her but Buttercup pressed the gun closer to his forehead.

"I'm warning you asswipe…." Blossom stepped closer to Brett.

"Thanks to you we were able to contact more than a dozen of your drug dealers….we got a big bust all thanks to you. And now you go away for life, and your drug dealing empire goes down the toilet with you." Brett screamed as the police began to drag him away.

"I'll get you bitches for this! YOU CAN BET I WILL!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned to the other two women.

"And that my dear sisters is a job well done." Bubbles clapped in joy as Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we went under cover for 4 months man!" Buttercup shrugged

"It's what happens when your dedicated to the job." Bubbles nodded,

"But I'm glad to go home tonight. I'm tired of sleeping in that crack whore house!" Blossom shook her head as she handed her sister her fur coat as they all walked out on a job well done.

* * *

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles walked into the CIA meeting room all wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater with the CIA printed on the front. They walked in waiting for their boss Sara, who was like their mother but obviously their boss. They were considered the best agents in the CIA since they were only 18 years old, but not only because of their age but also how special they were. They were different from your average human, they had gifts. To be precise each girl carried the gift of an element, earth, water and fire and no one but Sara knew about it. They smiled once they saw Sara sitting at her desk,

"Well girls a job well done! This agency is rather proud of the work you three have put into this bust. Thanks to you the agency now has Brett in jail for life, his drug dealing business is gone and he can't hurt anyone else." Buttercup smirked,

"Glad to be on the good side of the law." Blossom rolled her eyes as Bubbles giggled. Sara sighed,

"You know I love you girls and I would love to give you a day off…..but I've got another case for you….if you're interested?" Buttercup's eye lit up in interest

"Oh another one…..were in!?" Bubbles and Blossom nodded also intrigued. Sara smiled,

"Let the record show the Utonium sisters have agreed to take on mission number 458." Sara went under her desk and pulled out 3 files handing them to the girls.

"Alright as you know the CIA's only mission is to make sure the citizens are safe from terrorist attack or anything that will harm our nation's capital." She pointed at the projector.

"This is Bill…..the manager of the famous boy band. The Rowdyruff Boys?" Bubbles eyes went wide,

"Oh my gosh! I know who they are!" Blossom rolled her eyes

"So does the rest of the globe Bubbles." She pouted as Sara quietly laughed.

"Anyway, he filed a complaint to us a few days ago saying that he thinks someone is targeting the boys, due to the fact that they are worth millions. We were about to comply with him, when he was discovered dead 2 days later, which makes this a serious case." Blossom's eyes narrowed,

"SO how does that make it the CIA's problem?" Sara sighed,

"Not only are those boys worth millions but….they are special as well." Bubbles shook her head

"Wait what do you mean special?" Sara fidgeted,

"I mean…they're like you girls….with special abilities." Buttercup's eyes went wide.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sara gave her a stern look,

"These boys are closer to you and your sisters then you might think….and we're worried if someone else gets to them first then. They can turn them, meaning using their abilities against mankind as it is." Blossom looked straight at Sara,

"So you're telling me….that they might be…just like us?" Sara nodded,

"In more ways than one….but they don't know yet. We have to handle this situation delicately." Buttercup growled,

"So what the hell are we suppose to do?" Sara nodded and pointed back at the projector

"We need you girls to not only help us train these boys but also keep an eye on them….as their bodyguards." Buttercups eyes went wide.

"AND that's where I draw the line! I did not sign up to be someone's personal BABYSITTER!" Blossom growled

"Shut it Buttercup! This turned out to be a lot more serious than we thought. If these boys are anything like us then we have a lot on our plate." Sara nodded

"Alright, why don't I show you what you're up against? Nobody can know that you're their bodyguards, so you're going disguised as their girlfriends; you're going as the Summer sisters instead of the Utonium's. You can figure your back story with the boys when you meet them." Buttercup gagged, and Sara simply dismissed it

"Now the boys know about the whole bodyguard thing, they don't even know their manager is dead the record company told them that he was fired, but that's all they know. So don't go giving out information that is classified…" Bubbles scoffed

"A little hurt that you think we'd just release information like that." Sara sighed

"Alright Bubbles, you're assigned to the youngest brother Boomer Jojo. He is a lot like you in a way sweet innocent and a charmer. He is believed to be connected with the water element just like you." Bubbles eyes widened in interest as she saw the picture of Boomer. A well built boy with ocean blue eyes and blonde shaggy hair. He had dimples and a smile that could make anyone melt….including Bubbles.

"Well he is mighty cute…" Blossom laughed

"Down girl." Bubbles rolled her eyes and kept staring at the picture of Boomer. Sara shook her head

"Alright girls calm down….Blossom you've been assigned to Brick Jojo the oldest of the three brothers. He's very smart, graduated school with an IQ of 104 and a GPA of 4.0. Be careful around him, he likes to ask a lot of questions trying to figure everything out along the way. We believe you and him will head butt a few times as you both like to take charge…" Buttercup scoffed

"Great another version of Blossom whoopee…" Blossom growled, Sara shook her head

"Anyways we believe he has the element of fire." Blossom had an interesting look on her face when she saw the image of Brick pop up. He had a smug look on his face, he had fiery red eyes and auburn red hair with a red cap placed backwards on his head. He was slightly more built then Boomer.

"Dear god…" Blossom muttered. Buttercup snickered,

"Looks like someone's getting a little too happy there." Bubbles gigged as Blossom snarled. Sara smiled

"Buttercup the last brother is assigned to you, the middle child is Butch Jojo. He's the most athletic of his brothers, loves and plays ever sport known to man. He's a fighter, good at combat and anything with weaponry. He's a feisty one….which is why he's so perfect for you. We believe he has the element of earth. Oh and before I forget Buttercup do be careful, this one's kind of a womanizer…" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Oh please I can handle myself….whoa." She was staring at the image of Butch on the projector. He had forest green eyes and black hair that was shaggy just like Boomers. He had more muscles then both his brothers, he was quite the looker.

"Oh Buttercup don't drool now." Buttercup snapped out of her gaze and glared at Bubbles.

"Girls we need you to handle this with caution your jet just arrived to take you to Hollywood. Good Luck the CIA is counting on you." Bubbles grinned

"Don't they always?"

* * *

"Wow California is a big place." Buttercup muttered. The girls had gotten off the plane a few moments ago, all changed into attire more flattering. Blossom wearing a striped black and white mini skirt, that hugged her curves with a light pink crop top and her pink toms. Bubbles wearing a blue skin tight dress that stopped right under her but and a white crop top placed over it with her blue flats. Buttercup was wearing a pair of high waisted black booty shorts with a pair of black Nikes. She had on a short sleeve green crop top that had 'Bad Ass' written across it.

"Buttercup I'm going to need you to stop telling boys in the airport that I'm interested in them!" Bubbles yelled, Buttercup snickered as Blossom walked ahead looking for their ride. She spotted it, and the girls got their luggage and headed off towards the boy's house.

"Oh I can't wait to meet…well Boomer." Bubbles squealed, Buttercup crossed her arm

"OH gosh Bubbles! Shut up with the love crap were going under COVER!" Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Oh please when you saw that first picture of Butch you started to drool." Buttercup's eyes went wide

"I DID NOT!" Bubbles giggled,

"Well this is the first time I'm a bodyguard…..for a boy." Buttercup scoffed

"Yeah, and after reading his file Butch is NOT going to be happy about this…..but that's what I'm planning on…." Blossom glared at her sister

"What the hell are you planning?" Buttercup grinned

"Nothing…..nothing at all." She sang. Bubbles sighed as they pulled into the giant mansion that was sitting on top of a hill. It was beyond beautiful,

"Wow." Buttercup muttered, Blossom smirked at her sister's reaction but didn't say anything of it as they got out the car. They made it to the front entrance as Blossom knocked on the front door and a women in a business suit opened it. She was rather short with red hair and blonde streaks she looked young but more in her late 20's she gave a warming smile.

"Hello ladies, what can I do yah for?" Her southern accent hitting the girls really hard. Bubbles smiled,

"Hi I'm Bubbles and these are my sisters Buttercup and Blossom, were with the CIA…we're here to see the Rowdy Ruff boys." The women smiled

"Oh why yes of course! Pardon my manners come on in! I'm Jessie I'm their new manager….are you girls the bodyguards?" The girls nodded as they followed Jessie in the elevator.

"Well aren't you girls might fine? I must warn you though the boys will be a little upset when they find out their going to be…. 'babysat' by a bunch of girls." Buttercup smirked

"Oh were counting on it." Blossom glared at her until they made it to the top floor. Once the elevator doors opened they were on top of the roof where they saw the boys playing ping pong, which looked as if it was their own private lounge on top of the roof. A ping pong table in the middle with a wrap around couch, a mini arcade by the side and a small garden in the corner. A hot tub was on the other side and it was all covered by retractable shades.

"HA BITCH! You're making pancakes for the rest of the week!" Butch yelled. Brick scowled,

"Alright so don't be mad if you end up on the floor vomiting…." Boomer busted out laughing as Butch scowled

"HE TOLD YOU!" Butch threw the ping pong paddle at his blonde headed brother. Jessie rolled her eyes

"BOYS! You have company…" The boys looked behind her as they looked at the girls. Butch's eyes roamed all over Buttercup's body soaking in every ounce of her….and he loved it. Brick stood there analyzing Blossom from her head to her toe, though he liked what he saw he didn't let it show on his face. Boomer blushed once he saw Bubbles, her beauty catching his eye. He stood there looking like a moron. Jessie smiled noticing the glance between them and stepped off towards the side. Buttercup getting annoyed with the amount of silence, groaned.

"So what you gonna stare at us all day?" Butch smirked,

"Feisty one aren't cha?" Buttercup rolled her eyes, Brick put his focus back on Blossom

"Who are you?" Blossom squinted, not to happy with the attitude that Brick was giving, but then she smirked.

"We're your babysitters….._boys_."

* * *

**And done! Please tell me what you think, I've kind of started chapter 2 already….so yeah PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Partners

**And this is the next chapter!WHOOHOOOOO PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

No One's POV

"WAIT WHAT!?" Buttercup smirked

"Awwww is someone angry?" Butch shook his head

"What the hell are you talking about babysitters?!" Blossom smirked, but looked directly at Brick.

"We're with the CIA….we're your body guards." Boomer's eyes went wide

"Wait so when we ask for body guards to PROTECT us from whoever's coming after us….they send GIRLS?!" Bubbles lifted a brow,

"Girls who can kick your ass in 5 seconds flat." Butch shook his head

"No…no way!? Girls cannot protect all of this…." Gesturing towards his body. Before he can utter something else Buttercup was already in front of him twisting his arm, he was on the floor yelping in pain. She released him,

"Don't test me again….or the arm comes off." Butch remained silent as he just looked at Buttercup in awe. Brick looked at Blossom,

"So how is this playing out?" Blossom looked right back at him

"We're your girlfriends, no one can know that we're your bodyguards or our cover will be blown, and you will be killed. We've been dating for about 3 weeks on the down low and now decided to make it public. How we met is up to you guys and your imaginations." Boomer scratched the back of his head,

"So….um….w-who's dating who?" Bubbles smirked,

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you?" Boomer blushed; his eyes went wide in realization

"Wait we never got your names?" Bubbles smiled,

"I'm Bubbles, that is Buttercup and this is Blossom. We're the Utonium sisters but we have to go by the name of Summer now." Butch smirked,

"So you never answered Boomer's question…..who gets who?" Bubbles smiled,

"Blossom is with Brick, Buttercup with Butch and Me with Boomer." Boomer and Butch smiled as Brick just stood there staring intensely at Blossom. This was getting her annoyed,

"Is there a reason you keep staring me down redhead?" Instead of replying he growled. She growled right back obviously causing a lot of tension between the two.

"Um I know I'm not the only one feeling awkward here…..so is there anything else we need to go over before we fix this house?" Bubbles asked, Boomer's eyes went wide

"Whoa what do you mean 'fix' our house?" Buttercup rolled her eyes

"We have to bug it… put in cameras, accessible weapons, just in case someone were to attack or something." Butch's eyes went wide with interest,

"What kind of weapons?" Buttercup ignored him as she looked back at her red headed sister.

"Blossom….what do we about their….." Blossom immediately glared at Buttercup.

"At the moment that's classified….." Brick narrowed his eyes,

"What is classified?" Blossom returned his gaze,

"I know you're the smart one in this group, and you know what the word classified means…." Brick stepped forward into Blossom's space, but she didn't move a muscle.

"You're hiding something in that pretty little frame of yours…..and I'm going to find out what it is." Blossom smirked,

"Good luck finding it." And with that she walked off with her sisters following suitly behind. Brick soaked in every ounce of what just disappeared in front of him.

"Alright since no one else looks like they're going to say anything I think I will…..I don't like the fact that our bodyguards are girls. But god damn they are beyond gorgeous!" Butch said. Boomer nodded,

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this…." Brick rolled his eyes,

"I don't trust them." Butch gave his older brother a look.

"What do you mean? You just met them!? And if it wasn't for your tension between you and miss Blossom, I don't think this would make things harder for Boomer and I!" Once again Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's foolishness.

"Their hiding something from us, I can tell. Fuck that! I'll get the answer out of her one way or another." Boomer smirked,

"Good luck with that bro." The three of them began to descend downstairs in order to learn more about their 'girlfriends'.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking back there?!" Blossom yelled, Buttercup lifted a brow

"What are you yelling at me for this time?" Blossom slapped her forehead,

"Why would you tell them what were really after?! About their….special abilities? Sara specifically said to not tell them about anything!?"

"Who's Sara? And what did she tell you not to tell us?" The girls spun around to see Boomer smirking at them, his brothers not too far behind him. Bubbles smiled,

"You know what they say…..curiosity killed the cat." Butch smirked,

"We came down here because we wanted to tell you how we met." The girls eyes lit up with interest.

"Oh this sounds interesting….do me first!" Bubbles said, Boomer blushed.

"Well I was going to say that I met you at the state fair that happened recently. You and I accidentally got stuck together over at the cotton candy machine, and instead of trying to break free, we ended up spending the rest of the day together because you were such an awesome character." Bubbles smile went wider,

"That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Enough with the disgusting display of affection over there please." Butch raised a brow,

"So you're not a fan of the love display are you?"Buttercup growled,

"What gave you the first clue genius?" He started laughing

"Oh this makes it so much better! Wanna know how we met babe?" Buttercup snarled,

"Wanna keep that mouth of your suggest you ease up on the word 'babe'." Butch's smile just went wider.

"I met you when I was at the WWE wrestling match. I went back stage to meet one of the wrestlers when I just happened to see you walking back stage. I followed you until I saw the VIP section and that's where I saw you behind the bar. I sat there and when our eyes met, you couldn't take your eyes off of me. We started hanging out from there and that's when I decided to make you my girlfriend and you couldn't be happier about it." Buttercup tried lunging at Butch but Blossom somehow managed to hold her back.

"If I could get to you I totally would!" Butch smirked, as Brick rolled his eyes.

"So what's our story….boy wonder?" Brick gave Blossom a questioning look as she smiled at him.

"How about I went to the library to find a book, and while I was looking for a book. There was one library assistant who happened to stumble across me because she was a shy and clumsy. Instead of going our different ways I asked her to sit with me and we talked about books for hours. I was so fascinated by her, I asked her out and obviously she said yes." Blossom nodded,

"Such a way with words." Brick smirked,

"And that's what you love most about me." Blossom remained silent as she stared Brick right into his eyes. Suddenly they were interrupted by Jessie.

"Well I hope you kids are getting along well?" Butch smiled at Buttercup,

"Super." She growled as Jessie just laughed,

"Well I would like you guys to know that to make this work; you will have to share rooms. And girls I would be careful, now that you're in their life's there are people who would do anything to get to them."

"Don't worry Jessie; this is what we were trained for." Bubbles said, Jessie smiled,

"Well alright then! Well you should rest up because your first public appearance is tomorrow at Governor Morebucks dinner party. His daughter is a huge fan of the boys and we can't deny the invitation." Buttercup sighed,

"Oh great just what my day needed." Butch smiled and grabbed Buttercup's hand as he led him to their new room, with her protesting the whole way there. Bubbles sighed,

"You're brother has the right idea….mind showing me where my new room is?" Boomer smiled and walked with Bubbles towards their room as well.

"And then there was two…" Brick muttered, Blossom smirked,

"So I'm getting the impression that you don't trust me." Brick smirked while leaning in closer,

"Should there be a reason for me not to trust you?" Blossom shrugged her shoulders

"Like I said before….I'm not hiding a thing. You trust me at your own will." Brick growled as Blossom smirked.

"So you gonna show me that room of yours or not?"

* * *

Buttercup stood in the middle of Butch's room amazed at the sight she saw before her. His room was everything she could have ever imagined. His bed was huge with a giant flat screen across from it, with a gaming system right underneath it. He had a pool table next to the window; he had a small couch near the foot of his bed. There was also a bathroom in his room, his closet was big as well he had an entire rack of sneakers aligned in the closet. He had posters of chicks on motorcycles all around his room. He even had a basketball hoop right outside of his room.

"Are you drooling at the sight of my room?" Buttercup quickly shook her head and regained her composure.

"What are you talking about?! I wasn't drooling you loser." Butch smirked and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Buttercup raised a brow,

"Aww come on doll face you can't be stubborn…..not when you're my girlfriend." Buttercup smirked, she crawled over Butch and straddled him, he became flustered. She slowly bent over showing enough of her cleavage, to make Butch's mouth go dry. Their mouths were so close to anyone else, it would have looked like the two were kissing. Buttercup slid her hand under Butch's pillow and placed the other one on his chest, Butch began to look nervous as her smile widened. Butch became even more flustered, he was about to lean in when Buttercup quickly rose up with a hand gun in her hand. Butch's face went red,

"Sorry….I forgot to reload it before we went to bed…you can never be too careful." And with that she hopped off of him and strutted her way to the bathroom. Butch began to breathe again, he growled

"You're a tease." Buttercup looked over her shoulder

"I know….. now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't." Butch leaned back as he heard Buttercup softly shut the bathroom door.

"So tell me something about yourself princess." He chuckled once he heard Buttercup growl behind the door, she didn't answer until she opened the door. She had changed into a large T-shirt that had a big dollar sign on it. Butch rose a brow,

"What are you wearing?" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"I'm trying to blend in dumbass. As your 'girlfriend' we gotta make it believable….no matter how much we hate it." Butch smirked as he began to stare at Buttercup's rear end.

"Speak for yourself princess." She growled once again.

"If you want to know something about me, I don't like being called Princess." He smiled.

"What else?" She sighed as she crawled on the other side of the bed.

"Well I'm not your average type of girl. I'm not really like my sisters in the whole girly girl episode, don't get me wrong ill wear a skirt when needed but not every day. I like to play and watch sports, I like animals, my favorite color is green….oh and I have this weird thing for weapons and combat. I don't know why but that shit is sexy!" Butch stared fascinated at the girl that lay in bed next to him, she was everything he's ever wanted in a girl. But with the way his girlfriends came and went, they were nothing like her.

"Hello….HELLO! Earth to Butch! Hello!" Butch snapped back into reality once Buttercup thumped him in the back of his head.

"Owww! What was that for!" Buttercup pouted,

"For ignoring me! You totally spaced out on me bozo!" Butch smiled

"You are so adorable when you pout like that." Buttercup blushed but soon recovered and hit Butch with a pillow,

"S-shut up!" Butch smirked and crawled behind the girl and pulled her closer to him, he began to rub her shoulders. Buttercup growled,

"Easy there tiger….we just met." Butch leaned closer to her ear,

"If you look outside you'll see two cameras's hiding in the bushes…." Buttercup's eyes slowly made their way towards the window and sure enough there were two people hiding in the bushes with cameras. But what confused her was how accurately he had spotted them, as if his abilities were giving him well developed senses. To anyone those two photographers would have been nearly impossible to spot.

"Wait but how did you….." Butch silenced her by hitting one of her sensitive spots,

"Just let it go…..we have to put on a show for the rest of the world." Buttercup seemed to relax but still had the pondering thought in her mind on how he saw them.

* * *

"Buttercup…..Buttercup wake up." Buttercup's eyes immediately shot open as she spotted her blue eyes sister in front of her. She quickly looked to her side and saw Butch passed out snoring like a grizzly bear.

"Buttercup get up…Blossom needs to talk to us." Buttercup rubbed whatever sleep was left in her eye and followed her sister to the living room, where she spotted Blossom already sitting down on the sofa.

"So what is so important that you had to wake me up at 2:30 in the morning to discuss?" Blossom furrowed her brows.

"We might have a serious problem…..I think their powers are awakening." Both Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked, Blossom sighed.

"While I was in Brick's room, he was grilling me on every question known to man. I was getting so frustrated with him that I threw one of those small baseballs at him. I threw a fast ball and he caught it with no ease, his reflexes were incredibly fast…." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"So what he plays a sport? You did not wake me up this early for that!" Blossom growled.

"Let me finish! When he caught the ball, he smirked and threw it right back at me…but I ducked causing the ball to go through the wall….all three of them. There was smoke coming from his hands." Bubbles sighed,

"Looks like his element is Fire after all." Blossom sighed,

"Lucky thing he dismissed it but if this thing happens again…..he won't." Buttercup sighed,

"The same thing happened to Butch. There were two reporters in the bushes and he somehow managed to spot them…..his senses are becoming developed and I think it has to do with the fact that he's tuning in with Nature. His element…..Earth." Bubbles shrugged,

"Well Boomer hasn't shown any signs of his element the only thing he's shown interest in is me…..so I suggest we do this another time or something because if I don't get my regular 8 hours of sleep then I will become cranky." Buttercup rolled her eyes but followed her sister back to the bedrooms as Blossom remained in the couch. After a few minutes on sitting by herself she went back into the room with Brick. He was sleeping soundly and Blossom smirked at that, she quietly snuck right back into her placement on the bed. The minute she did, Brick placed an arm around her torso bringing him closer to his body, she froze at the sudden contact but let it go. She snuggled into his chest even more and her eyes slowly began to close. Sleep taking over her entire body, preparing her for the challenges she and her sisters would face the next day.

* * *

**Weird ending I'm sorry! But I'm glad you guys like the story! But REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. The Friends

**Hello my peeps! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while….well any of my stories because of big tests that I have to take ….I've been really busy and I'm trying the best I can! Plus I brought in some old characters from some of my other stories! So bear with me please! ENJOY!**

* * *

No Ones POV

Boomer began to stir in his bed, trying to get comfortable when he noticed that there was an empty space next to him, as he sat up slowly he began to rub his eyes and chuckled to himself.

"It must have been a dream….." Just when he thought he was alone, he heard a voice that sounded like a chorus of angels.

"What must have been a dream?" Boomer looked up to see Bubbles in a giant loose baby blue T-shirt and a pair of knee high socks, he smiled once he noticed her just standing there fiddling with the hems of her shirt. He smiled,

"….meeting you….." Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"You're quite the charmer aren't you? A corny pick up line like that must have all the ladies after you." Boomer smiled and patted the empty space next to him. Bubbles looked at it cautiously and slowly sat down, Boomer rose a brow, a smirk hanging off of his lips.

"What….don't you trust me?" Bubbles looked him straight into his eyes and smiled deviously.

"No." She then got up and walked towards the door while Boomer lay there clutching his heart.

"Ouch! That one hurt deep Bubbles! You've left me wounded!" Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Oh shut up….get up and come and help me make breakfast." Boomer smiled,

"A women who cooks and is hot? Boy you're a keeper." Bubbles growled,

"I thought you were the innocent one." Boomer smiled.

"I am….when I want to be." Bubbles rolled her eyes and proceeded towards the door as Boomer raced out behind her.

* * *

Brick's eyes slowly opened as his vision started to become clear. He check his surroundings as the sun began to beat down on his face, he shielded his eyes from the rays and tried to get up but he couldn't. There was something on him….weighing him down. He slowly looked down to see Blossom using his chest as a pillow. At first he was shocked, he just met this girl and here she was snuggling up under him as if they've known each other for years. He wanted to wake her up abruptly but just watching her lie there was rather interesting to him. The way she looked so peaceful and not so snooty, like she wasn't mocking him for not knowing everything there was to know. No she was innocent; peaceful…..in fact she was beautiful. But that all was ruined when Brick made the mistake of trying to turn his body her eyes shot open immediately, and the weight that was on his chest disappeared in a heartbeat. Blossom sat up immediately and placed her hands on her face, softly wiping away the sleep away from her face. She slowly turned and looked directly at Brick, who refused to break eye contact with her.

"Why are you up so early?" Brick rolled his eyes. She was back.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine, I see you're a morning person." Blossom growled,

"If you think I'm bad, just be lucky that you don't wake up with Buttercup instead." Brick rolled his eyes and began to get out the bed, but Blossom grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brick rose a brow,

"Oh so now it's a crime for me to use the bathroom?" Blossom rolled her eyes and pulled him back into the bed.

"I'm not finished with you." Brick growled,

"Am I in some sort of trouble? Because if that's the case then I don't care." Brick snatched his arm back and began to walk back towards the bathroom, once he reached his destination; he harshly slammed the door behind him. Blossom grabbed the nearest pillow next to her and began screaming into it. It was like fighting with herself, the hardest thing a person could ever do. But she was going to do it, one way or another. She waited patiently for Brick to come back out but she remained silent as he did, causing him to eye her cautiously. Both not saying a word to each other, Brick trying to be the bigger person sighed.

"Alright Red….if we're going to make this dating thing believable we're going to have to get along." Blossom plopped back onto the bed still remaining silent. Brick rolled his eyes and turned around and the minute he did a pillow was thrown to the back of his head. Brick turned around slowly, and stared at the source that threw it. They both smirked at the same time,

"Oh it is SO on."

* * *

Buttercup's eyes popped open when she heard the sound of a slammed door. She groaned once the rays of the sun hit her face, she sighed once she began to recall everything that happened yesterday.

"Damn it….I was really hoping that shit wasn't true." She mumbled. Expecting a rude remark Buttercup furrowed her brows and turned her head to the side and noticed it was empty. Now Buttercup was on high alert, Butch wasn't in the bed. Buttercup began to panic,

"Jesus when you're on the job you take it seriously." Buttercup looked straight ahead and growled at the site of Butch smirking down on her. Without thinking about she pounced on him causing them to both tackle to the floor. Both of them rolled around for a bit Butch laughing the entire time.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Butch laughed

"Hell yeah! I think it's hot when you're mad….." Buttercup growled, she and Butch rolled around on the floors until he was on top. Buttercup kicked him off but somehow he managed to avoid her kicked and straddle her to the ground. Buttercup laid there breathless and a little shocked, never before has a man overpowered her.

"What did I leave you speechless?" Buttercup shook her head,

"W-wait w-what?" Butch smirked, and gave her a small peck on the lips. Buttercup's face became red as a tomato as she pushed book off of her real quick, Butch smirked.

"What a guy can't even kiss his own girlfriend?" Buttercup growled,

"You're playing this girlfriend card a little to loosely….." He smiled and crawled even closer to her,

"Yeah and I'm going to play it out for as long as I can…..babe." He then kissed her again as he got up and went back over to the bed. Buttercup stunned at what just happened remained silent, but then her silence turned into rage.

"BBBBUUUUTTTTCCCCHHHH!" Laughing the whole time, Butch began running away from Buttercup, he ran out the bedroom door with Buttercup hot on his tail, the two knocking over anything in their way. Butch ran all the way into the kitchen, where Bubbles was making breakfast and Boomer, Blossom, and Brick were waiting patiently. Butch hid behind Blossom as Buttercup was stuck on the other side of the counter,

"Butch you get YOUR ASSS OVER HERE! SO I CAN BEAT IT!" Butch's smile only got wider,

"God you're beyond gorgeous when you're angry…." Buttercup screamed in frustration as she angrily sat down and huffed. Butch smiled in triumph as he took the seat next to her, which caused him to get a hard punch in the arm. Bubbles smiled,

"So I see you both woke up in a good mood." Buttercup growled as Butch just sat there and rubbed his bruised arm.

"Well luckily I am awake…whoever slammed their door this morning, is the dead motherfucker who woke me up." Blossom smirked over at Brick, whose face paled a little as he avoided looking anywhere close to Buttercup.

"So what's the plans for today?" Boomer asked, Bubbles smiled,

"Well I think we should continue getting to know each other, before the party." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you just want to be alone with Boomer." Bubbles growled as Boomer blushed,

"Why don't you guys come down with us to the lounge, some of our friends are down there and you might actually take a liking to them." Brick said, Blossom groaned

"Really? Do we have to meet more people?" Bubbles giggled,

"Believe it or not Blossom isn't a people person." Brick smirked,

"You don't say?" Blossom growled, as Bubbles laughed.

"Anyways, what are your friends like?" Butch smiled,

"You're going to love Mitch, he's a pussy if you ask me….I'm surprised his girlfriend Robin hasn't left him yet...then there's Megan and Jasmyn…. Those two are trouble I promise you but really cool to be around, plus there's Mike and Max twin brothers….there a lot to handle if you know what I mean they have two completely different personalities, it's kind of scary." Buttercup slapped Butch in the back of the head,

"You really had to call your friend a pussy?" Butch nodded,

"That motherfucker is so shy he won't even look you in the eyes to say hello….it took a miracle for us to get him and Robin together." Buttercup rolled her eyes. Blossom put her plates in the dishwasher,

"Why do you hang out with that certain group of people?" Brick narrowed his eyes,

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blossom growled,

"Get your panties out of your ass dingbat, all I was asking is what makes them unique from anyone else down here in California….it wasn't an insult! So you can shut that hostility down right now." Boomer shrugged,

"There not stuck up like the rest or these people are in Hollywood they keep it real and that's all a person can ask for." Bubbles sighed dreamily at Boomer, but didn't say a word.

"Well if we're all done with breakfast I think we should all go back to the rooms and get ready…." Brick said, Buttercup shook her head.

"Oh no I am not getting ready in a room with that pervert!" Butch smiled,

"But sadly you have no choice so…" He grabbed Buttercup by her hand and dragged them back to his room. You could hear protesting the whole way there.

"I think we should follow their lead…" Boomer said, Bubbles nodded and the both of them left the kitchen. Just leaving Blossom and Brick. They stood there in silence the both of them no one dare saying a word to the other person, Blossom looked around to Brick as he just stared at the counter top. Blossom began biting her lower lip, it was a habit of her's since she was little, she does it every time she's nervous. Brick looked up from the counter to notice that Blossom was chewing away at her lip, without hesitation Brick got up and stood straight in front of Blossom and pulled her lip out.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've hated to see kids chewing away on their lips….I'm not about to stand here and have my 'girlfriend' fall into the same trap." Blossom's face flushed red,

"Look I think we got off to a wrong start, we both like being in charge and when someone comes and threatens your authority it's very hard…." Blossom nodded, still unable to form words. Brick smirked,

"Let's make a deal….every time you bit your lip, I get to kiss you." Blossom shook her head,

"I just met you!" Brick's smirk widened

"SO don't bit your lip." Blossom growled and narrowed her eyes,

"And what makes you think I won't just slap you every time you come near my face?" Brick smirked,

"Because you're not your brunette sister, and you won't do anything to 'jeopardize' your precious mission." Blossom stood there shocked that Brick would even try to blackmail her, which caused Brick to just continue laughing.

"Come on babes, time to go greet the friends."

* * *

"Why the hell does it take girls so long to fucking change!" Butch yelled. The boys were waiting in the couch for over a half hour, all wearing a pair of jeans and a simple shirt that complimented their different styles. Butch wearing his favorite green shirt with a bag of money on it, with a hundreds of strippers next to the bag of money and his favorite pair of Jordans. Brick wearing his favorite white shirt with a red leather jacket on top of it plus his red Nikes. Boomer wearing his blue adidas sweater with his black and white Jordans.

"I swear it's like there doing this on purpose…." Brick muttered.

"Well what's so wrong with girls trying to look nice for their 'boyfriends' closest friends?" The boys look up to see Bubbles wearing a baby blue short dress, it was lace at the top and then flowed down. She had on a pair of gold wedges and a cropped white sweater on top.

"Wow…..my girlfriends hot!" Boomer said, Bubbles rolled her eyes as she walked over to Boomer. Blossom soon after followed her, she was wearing a short pink plaid skirt with a white crop top and a pair of white bobs. Brick raised a brow,

"Never knew that body of yours was actually quite interesting…." Blossom growled as Brick grabbed her waist and slightly pulled her closer to him.

"Come on Buttercup everyone's waiting for you!" Bubbles yelled. All you heard was a string of profanities that came after, and then Buttercup appeared. She was wearing a pair of jean booty shorts with a green crop top and a pair of combat boots.

"NO correction…..MY girlfriend is HOT!" Butch yelled, Buttercup growled.

"Ok girls before we leave make sure your weapons are loaded." Blossom said. Bubbles pulled a gun from indies her dress top, as Buttercup pulled one out her boots, Blossom also pulled one out of her skirt. All three boys stood there with a different range of emotions shown all over there face.

"A-are those really necessary?" Boomer said, Bubbles giggled and pointed the gun straight at Boomers forehead,

"Well I don't want anyone to harm you Boomer….it is the whole point that we are here remember?" Boomer nodded slowly as Bubbles placed the weapon back in her boobs.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm excited to meet your friends!" Buttercup snorted

"That makes only you." Bubbles rolled her eyes and grabbed Boomers hand and walked out the door. Brick turned to Blossom,

"The minute we get over to the hotel lobby the place will be crawling with paparazzi, so please act nice." Blossom gasped,

"Me?! Not acting nice?! That's insane!" She smirked, once she noticed how Brick was becoming,

"You're sarcasm will get you nowhere sweetheart…" She shrugged and walked in front of Brick as he followed behind her, Buttercup just stared at Butch as he did the same thing to her.

"….so are you gonna move?" Buttercup growled,

"Why do I have to go first?" Butch smirked,

"Because I want to see that ass of yours bounces up and down….." Buttercup flushed red and began to smack Butch as he ran towards the door.

* * *

The six teens finally made it to the lounge of the hotel and as Brick predicted paparazzi was swarming the place. Brick held Blossoms hand and pushed through the crowd, Butch and Boomer followed their brothers' example and piled into the lounge. Their security closed the doors behind them blocking out the paparazzi.

"Holy shit is that what life is like for you guys every day?!" Bubbles whispered. Boomer nodded,

"Today was a good day…." The boys led them to a VIP section of the lounge. As all six of them stood there, everyone else around them began to whisper and stare, Blossom began to get nervous. She didn't like when people would stare at her and begin to whisper, usually they were good things…mostly from guys but with girls they were so judgmental and stubborn. Forgetting about her previous deal with Brick Blossom began to chew on her bottom lip, and the minute she did Brick noticed it. He stepped right in front of Blossom and caught her lips into his own. This action not only threw Blossom off but their siblings as well, after a few seconds Brick pulled away.

"The more you chew that lip the longer I kiss you in public." Blossom was too flushed to say anything, which caused her sisters to laugh at her.

"Looks like Blossom's gonna be making out all over the place today!" Buttercup snickered, Blossom snapped out of her trance and growled at her sister. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by some shouting.

"MIKE IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT BACK TO ME I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR TOES BECOME YOUR TEETH!"Boomer cringed,

"Sounds like Jasmyn's about to rip of Mike's head…" The group walked towards the source of the noise and saw a beautiful mixed girl of black and white with long reddish brown hair, sitting on top of a boy with beautiful white porcelain skin with black hair and blue eyes, he was very muscular, he could have easily thrown the girl off, but he was enjoying himself too much.

"Mike just give Jasmyn back her cell phone." It was a girl with white skin and long straight red hair that she put into a side ponytail, like her friend she was beautiful.

"Dude remember the last time you took something of Jasmyn's….we had to take to you to the hospital to get your finger in a cast." Said the boy who was sitting next to the red head girl, he looked exactly like Mike but had brown hair down to the eyes and everything else.

"NO way Max, if I want this girl to do what I want I got to bargain with her first…OWWWWWW!" Jasmyn had just stepped on Mike's toes…..she was wearing wedges. She grabbed her phone and sat next to the reed headed girl.

"Next time Megan….don't tell him what I'm doing on my phone!" Megan giggled. Butch began clapping,

"Wow what a show encore….encore!" The four teens were startled as they didn't notice their friends were there the whole time.

"Holy shit! How long have you blockheads been standing there?!" Jasmyn yelled, Brick smirked.

"Long enough to know what's on your phone….Jasmyn." She growled. Megan's eyes went wide as she pushed past the boys and began to stare at the girls, which was starting to make them uncomfortable.

"Um….is there a reason there are 3 gorgeous girls here and you haven't even thought of introducing them?" Bubbles smiled,

"OMG your so kind! But I think you're gorgeous too!" Megan smiled, and Bubbles smiled back even wider.

"Well I think we found someone who's just like Bubbles…..in every way." Buttercup muttered. Megan's smile went wider,

"Your name is Bubbles! That is such a cute name!" Boomer snatched Megan from behind and brought her in front of him,

"Alright let's remember something here…..that's my girlfriend…not yours." Megan squealed,

"YOU FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND THAT I LIKE! You guys do care about me!" Jasmyn rolled her eyes,

"How on earth did you just make this whole entire situation about yourself?!" Max shrugged,

"It's what she does best." Megan glared at him and threw one of the pillows at him. Jasmyn pushed past Megan,

"Well I know Bubbly girl over there….what's your names?" Buttercup sighed,

"Well I'm Buttercup and this is my sister Blossom…..and our other sister Bubbly girl….and were the Summer sisters." Jasmyn snorted,

"Awww the summer sisters that's so cute." Buttercup snorted,

"What's cute is your attitude, little temper of yours ain't going to get you know where." Jasmyn stood there stunned; no one has ever come back at her like that. She smiled,

"I like you….let me guess your dating Butch right?" Buttercup had to bite her tongue from saying something nasty so she just nodded.

"Well if you guys were ever going to bother introducing us, I'm Mike and this is my twin brother Max." Brick looked around,

"Where's Robin and Mitch?" Mike smirked,

"There up there doing the dirty….if you know what I mean." Jasmyn smacked his arm.

"You're a pig." Mike smirked and pulled Jasmyn closer,

"You don't know how much of a pig I can be babes…." Jasmyn rolled her eyes but didn't move. Buttercup leaned over to Butch,

"Are they dating or something?" Butch shook his head,

"No….they have this weird connection between them but they wont admit that they like each other." Bubbles also leaned into Butch,

"SO what about Megan and Max?" Butch snorted,

"It's so obvious they like each other, but just like the other two they would never admit it." Blossom smiled,

"SO, tell us about yourselves." Megan squealed,

"Well I live with my daddy, and I have 2 younger annoying brothers, my mother passed away when I was 6 years old, I don't need the sympathy I've learned to get over it. My dad was the one who invented facebook….." Bubbles screamed, causing everyone to look at her.

"YOUR FATHER IS MARK ZUCKERBURG!" Megan smiled,

"Guilty….." Bubbles began to fan herself

"I think I might pass out…" Megan giggled,

"I love shopping, and anything girly, I'm your girl." Bubbles smiled,

"I think you and I are going to get along really well." Jasmyn smiled,

"Well I think I should go next…..um let's see. I have a younger baby sister and my parents are singers….well one's a singer and ones a rapper." Buttercup narrowed her eyes,

"What are their names?" Jasmyn nervously looked around…

"Beyonce and Jay Z…." She whispered. Buttercup's eyes went wide as she just stood there staring at one of her idol's children.

"I second that whole passing out thing…" Jasmyn smiled,

"That's the reaction I usually get so it's ok." Mike patted Max's back,

"We're not children of celebrities we're actors. Seen on many various TV shows and Movies." Blossom smiled,

"I don't know why it took me so long to know where I've seen you guys before on TV!" Max smiled,

"Guilty…..so how did you guys meet?" The guys smiled,

"We'll tell you guys later." Bubbles shrugged.

"So what do you guys usually do now?" Jasmyn looked at her phone,

"Well actually we have to go and get ready for the Morebuck's dinner ball tonight….." Bubbles eyes went wide,

"Were getting ready for that tonight as well!" Megan's eyes went wide,

"Why don't we all get ready for that! We can do it at your place!" Brick shook his head,

"Wait why at our place?" Megan rolled her eyes,

"Because your house is closer." Brick rolled his eyes,

"I guess it's ok…." Megan squealed,

"Awesome! Well come around your place by 7….but right now I have to drop all these losers home." Max gasped,

"We didn't ask for the ride you know…." Megan smirked,

"Fine then you can walk home…..by yourselves." Mike snorted,

"I call back seat with Jasmyn!" Her eyes went wide,

"OH Hell No!" She ran towards the back door as Mike ran after her. Megan shook her head,

"We'll see you guys later! It was nice meeting you girls!" She walked off with Max right behind her.

"Well your friends are….something." Buttercup muttered. Boomer shrugged,

"There true to themselves which is all anyone can ask for….So are we heading back to the house?" Brick shrugged

"Yeah, we got to go and get ready for this damn ball anyways might as well." Following the same direction as their friends they all walked towards the back entrance of the lounge to avoid all paparazzi.

* * *

**OMG FINISHED! Sorry for the bad ending, wanted to finish it so badly. If you didn't like it not my problem tried my best but if you did thanks! Much appreciated thanks for all your support more to come!**


End file.
